Hang On
by Suihanki
Summary: Naomi Kimishima is diagnosed with a fatal disease, how will her husband of two years, Derek, take it? WARNING: Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read. This is a prologue to my last TC fic, Extraction. Slight spoiler for game 3, Trauma Team... Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **

What a shitty day, you guys. I got invited to a party... then I showed up and no one was there. So on top of getting stood up, a torrential storm started. My van stalled seven times one of the times it stalled in a giant puddle. People stood there laughing and taking pictures of me instead of helping. Finally someone drove by and attached our cars together with bungee cord and pulled me out. I then got out and pushed my giant purple 1995 Dodge Caravan to the curb and get a ride home from two complete stangers. They turned out to be very nice but they could have been serial killers for all I know. So I got home 2 hours after leaving the party... cold, wet and covered in mud... and ANGRY. Then I get home and our TV service, internet and phone service were all down. So here I am. Writing God knows what for you guys. I'm pulling this entire oneshot out of my ass but I hope you guys enjoy it. Even though it's excruciatingly short.

Naomi/Derek romance. Don't like, don't read. This is a follow up of my last Trauma Center fanfic, Extraction. It is on the newest game TRAUMA TEAM.

**WARNING: **This fic contains **spanking.** Don't like, don't read.

**SPOILER** for early Trauma Team.

読んで下さい。r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

Naomi opened the door to her apartment, arm shaking as she pushed it open. She jumped a little as she looked over and saw Derek laying upside down on the couch, feet against the backrest, head on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there, scrambling to his feet and sauntering over to Naomi, kissing his lover gently and wrapping his arms around her.

He pulled back for a moment, "How was your appointment?" She looked at the floor, unsure of how to answer him. Naomi finally looked up and into his eyes; that was all the answer he needed. Derek's face twisted a bit as he stumbled back and sat on the couch, "How long?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before joining him on the couch, taking his hand in her's, "They said... a year... at the most." Derek's face twisted more, eyes instantly moistening. He stood up, trembling, before rearing back and letting out a loud growl, fist going back and punching the wall. Derek was a small, meak man so there was no damage to the wall, but his knuckles were a different story, cuts and bruises appearing. Naomi immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him from doing it again, wrapping her arms around his small frame tightly, holding him in place though he was struggling to get free and unleash his fury and grief.

"Derek!" She yelled, "Derek get ahold of yourself, damnit!" Naomi had had time to accept her fate, but Derek had not. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands.

Tears rolled down his face, "I... I can't lose you, Naomi... not yet... not ever..."

She spoke calmly and quietly, "I'm not afraid, Derek. My flame will be snuffed out. There is nothing I can do."

"NO!" He pulled away frantically, beginning to holler, "No disease is incurable!"

"Derek there is a focus around my heart and there is no known cure..." Naomi stated as calmly as she could.

"I... I don't care," he was frantic, "I'll find a cure!" His naivety of the medical world was astonishing. Naomi's face softened, his naivety was one of the things that made her love the man so much, but it was making a difficult situation even more difficult.

Naomi sighed, "Oh, Derek," and gently released him as he calmed. She made her way to the linen closet and rummaged around for the First Aid kit before slowly making her way back to Derek, motioning for him to sit on the couch. He wiped his face with his sleeve, sitting down quietly. Naomi sat beside him, opening up the case and applying some peroxide to a cotton ball. "I don't think I have to tell you this will sting," She smirked and dabbed it gently to the wounds on Derek's knuckles. He winced as she did so, slowly looking up and into her eyes.

He ventured, "You do believe me... don't you?"

She wasn't sure how to word it, trying to put it as delicately as possible, "If anyone could do it... it's you, love."

He looked pained at her response. "I... I can do it Naomi," his eyes welled up again, "You just have to believe in me, give me a chance," he looked in her eyes, forlorned, "Hang in there for me..."

Naomi did her best to stay strong for her delicate partner, willing the tears to stay back. She thought for a moment before pulling her lover into a close embrace... nervous over what she was about to suggest. "Dear, I... I have a suggestion... something that may help you get all these feelings out..." He looked up at her through teary eyes, she bit her lip. For once she felt nervous, what if he shot her down? She took a deep breath before continuing, "Derek we've been together for a long time now, but I want you to remember back to the beginning of our relationship, and all those times throughout the years. When I... needed a firm hand or needed stress relief... you'd... help me... remember?" He looked at her, confusedly. She sighed, "In all these years you always... helped... me but I've never helped you and I think it's time that changed. Derek... I'm asking you to..." her voice wavered a little bit, "let me spank you?" She shut her eyes tight, afraid of his answer.

Derek looked at her, absolutely dumbfounded, unsure of what to think or say. He stuttered, "S-S-Spank me...?"

She stuttered just as much, "I... I mean... I know it can't change what's happened today but... it's always helped me and... do you think it won't work?"

"It's... not that, dear it's just that... I'm..." He floundered, "I'm..."

"Scared?" She interjected.

He couldn't lie to his wife, "Yes. Yes, okay? The whole idea just seems... mortifying."

"Yet you put me through it, and I trust you completely. Can you trust me, Derek?" She cupped his face with one hand.

"Of... of course I do I'm just... scared," it hurt his masculinity to say so, but once again, he could not lie to his wife. The woman had him pegged.

She raised her hand, "See this ring? It means for better or for worse. In sickness and in health. Through the whole thing I will be there for you. And if it becomes too much all you have to do is tell me so." She cocked her head, "What do you say?"

"O..." he stuttered, "Okay..." She smiled a little, proud of her husband. She ushered him to his feet and began to undo his pants, lowering them with his boxers to his knees as he stood there, shaking slightly under his wife's watchful eye. She gently pulled him over her lap, situating him so they were both comfortable. He was trembling, she rubbed his bottom gently, trying to soothe his nerves. As the shaking stopped, Naomi took a deep breath and rose her hand before bringing it down sharply on his right cheek. He gasped and jolted forward, wincing, not expecting it to hurt that badly. Over the years it had always been Derek spanking Naomi, but now Derek was beginning to understand what he was dealing out over the past ten years. He yelped as each smack landed, amazed at his dying wife's arm strength. He grabbed Naomi's ankle for support as she began to pick up speed. Derek had never been spanked before in his life, he had only read stories online to satisfy what would later become an obvious fetish.

Derek's eyes began to well up, legs starting to kick frantically as Naomi spread the burn evenly. She followed suit, doing exactly what Derek did when she began to kick, pinning his legs between her's. He gasped as she picked up pace, holding his legs down firmly. He started to cry out more desperately, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Naomi took note and paused for a moment and rubbed gently, "That's it babe, let the emotions flow out, I will catch you... just like you did for me so many times." She ran her hand down his arm before grasping his hand in her's, squeezing reassuringly, "Whatever we face, we will face it together." The tears really started to flow now, Naomi nodded and picked the spanking back up, landing thirty to his left cheek, then thirty to his right.

Derek was openly sobbing now, clutching his wife's hand in a death grip. She pulled the pants and boxers completely off, knowing they would cause more harm than good. She helped him up and into a tight embrace. Derek buried his face into Naomi's chest, ignoring her silver hair sticking to his face, letting out loud wails. His heart was in turmoil - he was petrified; the thought of losing his wife to something not even he could fight was unbearable. For the moment he let his grievences flow out, safe in the arms of the woman who loved him; and as petrified and heartbroken as he was, at this moment in time everything seemed to stand still - all that mattered to him was him and Naomi, right there, right then. The cries slowly died down into sniffles, and Derek collapsed, exhausted against his wife. She held him close for a while, cooing softly, "I'm so proud of you, dear." She helped him to lay on his side on the sofa before she crawled on it herself, holding him tightly, just like he had done on the gurney with her those ten years back. He completely relaxed in her arms; she smiled softly as their heartbeats intermingled.

Derek looked up at his wife, tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes, "I... will find a cure, Naomi..."

Naomi wanted to live. She had everything to live for and she wanted to believe him, "I will hang on for you, love."

**Author's Note:**

I am in no way saying that spanking mends the wounds of losing a loved one. I have lost loved ones before and there are just some things spanking cannot mend.

I hope you enjoyed, it was kind of pulled out of my butt but I got it done! Thank you for reading! Just like my last Trauma Center fanfic, this was written in he early hours of the morning on no sleep.

And for your information, Naomi really does speak that way in Trauma Team - "My flame will be snuffed out."

r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

ゆな


End file.
